A Grimm Reaper
by Gwynevere Whisper
Summary: Ruby spirals into depression after Yang's suicide after she looses her arm at in the battle of Beacon. Will she climb back out of the pits of her mind or will she succumb to her inner insanity and go onto a rampage no one wants her to, well... except for a few people that is. Now come and watch the story of a grim reaper. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Deadly Dancing

**Soooo this is the new first chapter/prologue for this story, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

All we did for the day was lay in our beds and went about our own activities: I listened to music through my rose inscribed bass boosted head phones, Blake read a book of hers that she always kept secret and Weiss just studied. With Yang gone we didn't know what to do, I was depressed and on the verge of a mental breakdown and Weiss was just being cold again, I guess it was just her coping mechanism. But Blake… I think she was affected the most out of this, not only was Yang the one that got her out of her shell but she was also killed by her old partner; she probably blamed herself for her death.

Sincerely,

A Depressed Ruby Rose

* * *

I walked aimlessly down Beacon's sunset stained halls. It had been a year since the attack on the school; Pyrrha had defeated Cinder, Torchwick and that Neo girl had gotten away, Yang… Yang had lived for a while.

It had taken a bit of time but Tai, Uncle Qrow, team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY had gotten her out of her shell and back into the outside world, though she undoubtedly would never become a Huntress or be able to work much.

Even then though, we weren't enough; shortly after she was getting outside again, Yang relapsed back into her depression and then… it was over, she was gone. Nobody went into her room in Patch or removed her bed from our Beacon dorm, it was just too much for everyone to handle.

After that we became a three-woman team; Blake went back into her old ways of silence and mystery; Weiss became cold again, reusing to help anyone including myself.

I… well… I didn't know what to do. All of my life I had expected Yang to be there to pick me back up when I fell down but now, she was gone. All year I over worked myself and took any chance I could get to do one man jobs, whether it be clearing a pack of smaller Grimm back in the Emerald Forest or Forever Fall or if it was just a delivery to a Professor or someone out in Vale.

I could tell JNPR was worried but I just didn't care anymore. I admit I feel a bit guilty but I just _don't know what to do._ Nowadays I'm just as cold as Weiss but more than anything, I was sad and angry at myself.

Maybe if I had been with her at the time of the attack instead of flying off, maybe if I had done something different like going to find her instead of going up Beacon's tower to help Pyrrha who didn't need it, maybe… maybe! _maybe!_ I slammed my fist against the railing of the courtyard and looked down at the crushed stone pieces around my feet, "maybe if I had just been _better_ ," I muttered.

"I assume this is about Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose?" I turned around to see Ozpin staring at me.

"Sorry about the railing Oz," I offered a small smile, fake but a smile nonetheless.

"It is quite alright, I can just get Glynda to repair it," he offered a smile, obviously thinking his own joke to be funny, I was unamused; all I did was turn back around to look at the dimming out sunset.

He sighed behind me, he was probably trying to cheer me up, "just remember Miss Rose, everything happens for a reason, whether it be good or bad; something will go good eventually, I can assure you that," I hummed, whether it was in agreement or contempt even I didn't know, "have a good night, Ruby."

"Yeah, you too Professor," I muttered back, there were things to do now and my thoughts were already clearing into a white slate for the things to come, I'd think about this my conversation with Professor Ozpin later.

* * *

I staked through the Emerald Forest, my thoughts wandering around just like I was. It went from anything from strawberries to school, it was mainly on school though. The second year had recently ended, around a week ago now, and I was planning on staying here at Beacon but my conversation with Ozpin was making me have second thoughts, maybe it was time to start to try and make things better. I might even go into her ol ' _Howl'._

My thoughts stopped right where they were as I heard a pack of Beowolves howling in the distance, it was time for the hunt, for both them and I.

My red cloak swirled around in the darkness as I activated my semblance, the rose petals leaving a trail through the moonlit forest. I was almost a part of the forest itself, I blurred around the bushes and trees without making a sound, a year of practically living here could do that I guess and I was moving too fast for a scent to settle.

I pulled out Crescent Rose as I neared the target of my hunt. Over the year I had grown quite a bit; around two inches had been added onto my height and I was filling out just like Yang had, I even caught a few of the boys looking me over like the wild animals I was hunting, not like they would get anything from me though.

After I had grown I realized Crescent Rose was getting too small for me, I ended up elongating the staff part and making the crescent longer, sharper and a part of it serrated. She looked way better in my opinion.

Remnant's shattered moon hung overhead, each shard watching, always watching. The Emerald Forest's leaves swirled around in a dance o intricacy with my rose petals as I swirled around with them, on the battlefield.

Crescent Rose danced around my body as blackened limbs, blood and other gore flew past me and into the air.

Some charged and others stayed back, breaking formation in their lust for blood and need for food. The pack seemed never ending as they continued their assault; kicking, scratching, jumping and biting their way around my dancing form; I was dancing Death's dance and it felt amazing.

Beowolves, Ursai, King Taijitus flooded into the clearing as my dance continued, never ending, just like the horde before my slightly glowing silver eyes. Once upon a time I would have been scared of the chaos before me but I was in a trance, unstoppable and unreadable.

My aura continued to absorb hits as the various creatures of Grimm broke through bits and pieces of my defense; I was still at three quarters full. Semblance activating, I rushed around the clearing, decapitating and amputating limbs in my infinite dance of moonlight and rose petals.

Crescent Rose now covered in blood, danced along with me; my partner. We were in perfect synchronization, just like dancers should be. Bullet shells, limbs and petals twirled around, having their own dance. To an outside person it would look inefficient and fooling but to a huntress it would be deadly and beautiful.

My scythe spun around with me, my vision blurring from spinning too quickly. Crescent Rose spun, held in my firm grip and leaving behind a trail of dark blood and intestines, more flying into the air because of my nearby enemies.

I stopped, the battle ending but the adrenaline not. I breathed in deeply, the air stale with blood, gunpowder and left over dust from my rounds; I had gotten used to the smell a bit after Yang died. My last thoughts were of her as my adrenaline ran dry and I collapsed around the dissolving bodies and under the light of the moon.

* * *

My eyelids slid open to reveal sparkling silver orbs, they moved back and forth, to and fro; taking in the pristine walls of Beacon's infirmary. They felt suffocating in a way, it reminded me of how my sister had died in a similar looking room.

A flash of red caught my attention, uncle Qrow was laying back in the seat next to my bed, his red eyes his red eyes felt like they were piercing into my soul, "you really have to stop doing this Ruby," his voice scratched out, unfortunately all I could offer the man that always helped me was a small smile, one that wasn't so fake this time.

"I'll try," though we both knew this one was a lie.

* * *

 **So yeah, I'll be putting those little snippets from Ruby's diary at the beginning of the chapters to show more of what it was like right after Yang died, it wont be showing much but I hope it shows enough, I don't exactly have a plan for this story after all. So maybe you guys and gals (and my non-binary pals) could drop off a review to criticize, any is welcome. Anyway see you on the next chapter.**

 **I also didn't read over this because it looked fine to me so hopefully there aren't many grammatical errors, if there are could you guys spot them out for me?**


	2. Status Update

I honestly do feel a little bad having to type this out. Just a little. You can probably guess right now by the title of this "chapter" which is actually a status update. Mostly all of my stories are going on hiatus. Which means they're dead. Well… they might have a small heartbeat, the tiniest so that if I were ever to think about returning to it… then it'd be there.

But yes, as of now, all currently listed stories before this update are now discontinued/dead. I say "before this update" because not only is there something I'm working on with someone else but there's also an idea I'm going to take care of a lot better than I did with these. I guess I should tell you why now though, you can just skip this part if you want. Also, none of my stories will be up for adoption right now, so please don't ask...

For one: I've lost a lot of my writing motivation. It seems that when I started about a year ago, I was so full of energy and ideas that I just couldn't stop writing… but evidently that "spark" needs to be rekindled.

For two: I've had little to no time to write lately, and if I have had time to write, I have to be writing for school. But it's the final semester until summer (I have roughly 30 days 'till summer) so I should have a lot more time soon.

For three: I can't seem to take any of my ideas anywhere. I can get a good start, maybe a few chapters, but after that I just can't get anything done or out; which is very infuriating.

For four: I've been thinking about a lot more original work lately, and I've gotten a good idea started with someone else (not the same story or person talked about earlier). But I still don't think I'm ready to pursue an original work, I'm far too out of practice and I'm but a small cub as a writer. I know pretty much nothing. So expect me to stay near fanfiction for a little practice for a bit.

For five: I mainly write OC's, and I know that isn't exactly welcomed in. And, if anything, I'm an honest person. I like to see the view count rise up and I like the follows/ favourites/reviews, it's very heartwarming to see them. Yes, they don't mean everything to me, but they surely mean a lot. So my secondary goal in fanfiction is to try and show people that an OC doesn't have to be some flat character that is extremely over-powered or is just interested in girls/guys. I want to show people that original characters, if done properly and with care, can become truly a part of a story. Thus the new idea I've been thinking about recently (which don't expect to be out anytime soon).

So those are kind of the main reasons about this update. I'm sorry that if anyone really liked my stories, or were invested in them, that you have to be reading this. But in the shortly distant future I hope you'll still be here to read something that I think will take me, and you, places unbelievable.

I wish you a good day and I tip my hat to anyone that stayed with me this long, and I hope you stay longer. Fly you high, run like the river, live your life with luck and prosperity on your side.

See ya… hopefully soon...

-Reaper


End file.
